The Girl Who Can't Be Moved
by maldytah
Summary: When Sachiko's family knew about her relationship with her bestfriend, Sachiko, afraid of what will happen to her girlfriend, decided on her own to end their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone... Im here again, and this will be my second post for the day, and my third story. It's going to be short- hopefully... I really cant say because I wrote this whilst writing chap 7 of The Heiresses... I have so many stories waiting to be written but I normally dont start on the next one unless im done with my current project. But while writing chap 7, there's something the kept me from really giving all my attention. it's like something is telling me to write this new story, and whenever I still persist on doing chap 7, i cant think of anything. so i gave in to this urge to write it and when the first part is done, I was able to finish the update for The Heiresses. Anyway, I hope that this will compensate for my long absence. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MSGM, Im just a fan wanting a happy ending for all the characters. Peace!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Yumi-chan? You know we do not object anymore."

Yumi could only sigh upon hearing what the man told her, to say she was relieved was an understatement. She was not sure how they would take the news of her being in love with a woman, and not just any woman but it was her onee-sama, Ogasawara Sachiko, the one and only person to whom her heart belongs to.

She looked up at the man standing next to her and smiled her brilliant smile that she was known for and reached for his hand as well as the hand of the woman standing beside him. Yumi searched the older man's eyes; she wanted to make sure that he really was sincere about what he said. After all, he was the first person who opposed their relationship when Yumi and Sachiko's secret came out in the open.

"I know that, and I really appreciate it that you finally accepted us. I hope I am not too late, Tooru-ojisama. I hope I can reach her heart and hopefully, she'll come back to me." Yumi held their hands tighter as if gathering strength from the two people. Sayako could not take it anymore so she suddenly hugged Yumi as if it was the last day they were going to see each other.

"I'm so sorry Yumi-chan. If only we agreed earlier, it wouldn't have come to this. Please forgive us." Sayako held on to the young woman even tighter and mumbles her silent apology to the only person who was able to reach her daughter's heart. But because of their narrow-mindedness, the daughter who was lively and full of life returned to her usual stoic self whose heart was once again sealed frozen.

Then the final call for the flight going to Detroit was announced and they all know that it was time for the young woman to leave. With ticket on her hand and a backpack containing a few set of clothing, Yumi set off to the land where all dreams come true.

* * *

_Please fasten your seatbelt, we are about to take off._

After that brief announcement, the plane began to ascend up in the air gaining momentum every second that passed by. Once everything is settled and the plane is high up and stable, people began to unbuckle their seat belts to make themselves more comfortable. However, one person sat tensely on her seat, gripping the seat belt as if her life depended on it.

"Hi Ma'am. Are you feeling alright?" A woman wearing the official airline uniform stopped beside Yumi's seat worried that her passenger will pass out any minute. She saw right away the tell-tale signs of someone afraid of flying.

Yumi bid herself to relax a bit and when she felt a bit confident that she will not throw up, she spoke shyly at the cabin crew member, "I'm sorry but I'm fine. I'm just scared of flying by myself. Usually I have my girlfriend with me to comfort me during these long flights."

The flight attendant was surprised to hear that the brown-haired woman has a girlfriend but she did not show it. She wasn't against it, it fact she was happy to know that some stranger was very proud about their sexuality. She couldn't help but admire her cute passenger. "Well, if there's anything you need do not hesitate to ask me or any of the airline crew." Noting the sad tone of her cute passenger, the woman cannot help but extend her personal service to the young woman. "If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me." She gently squeezed Yumi's hand and went back to the other passengers.

The flight to America is about twelve grueling hours and for that long time Yumi could not help but think of how she got herself into this situation. She tried to take her mind off her current predicament but it haunts her not just her waking hours but even in her dreams.

* * *

After Yumi had graduated from Lillian Girls Academy, she took a degree in Architecture at her school's neighboring university - Lillian University, where her onee-sama was also attending. She and Sachiko were taking different majors but there were times when they would have the same minor subjects thus they still get to spend time with each other.

Sometime during their time at the university, the former Rosa Chinensis sisters began to succumb to their feelings for each other. Even when they were in high school, Sachiko and her beloved petite soeur already harbored feelings for one another but at that point, they did not know what kind of love it was. At first it was that of a sisterly love and when Sachiko left Lillian, they thought that their closeness was just a phase in their high school life, but even after the older of the two left they still got a hold of each other during weekends. Despite them not being officially soeurs anymore, they became the best of friends.

In the university, Yumi and Sachiko were always seen together like they were joined in the hip, and no matter where one went, the other is sure to be present. It was difficult to think that their courses are not in any way related; Business Management and Architecture never really jived in anyone's book. Not to mention they were miles away from each other.

Lillian University for Women was similar to Lillian Girls Academy in terms of its location, the only difference was that Lillian U covered more area since every colleges were housed in a different building scattered all over the compound. Yumi's, whose classes were held at the College of Architecture building was located at the far south of the campus while Sachiko was in the opposite direction at the College of Business Administration, and in order for them to see each other, one would have to walk really far or to make it easier, just get on their car and drive to each other's campuses.

Yumi was startled when a cold hand gently held her shoulder breaking up her musing. It was the same flight stewardess who talked to her during take off. "Is there anything you need, Ma'am?" the woman asked, her face lit up when Yumi smiled at her. "No, I'm good. Thank you very much."

_Yumi trudged along the hallway of the Business Admin campus, she just got off her night class and was tired from all those staying up late to finish all her project. She and her raven-haired bestfriend had plans of sleeping over since it was the weekend. When the young woman reached Sachiko's room, she was met by her bestfriend's classmates. _

"_Oi! Sachiko-san! Your cute bestfriend is here to pick you up." A girl with long bluish hair shouted across the room at the same time motioning Yumi to step in the room and take a sit beside her. Hearing that Yumi has arrived, the raven-haired princess hurriedly packed her books excited to spend the night with her bestfriend. When she reached the door, she noticed that her classmate was eyeing Yumi up and that did not settle quite right for the princess. She felt this strong sense of possessiveness towards her petite soeur._

"_Arigatou Akemi-san." Sachiko said a bit dismissingly. For some reason, she did not like the way her classmate was staring at her petite soeur. Before they could leave the room, Akemi-san asked something, "Sachiko-san, are you and Yumi-chan really bestfriends? Or are you guys like an item? You know, like girlfriends?" _

_Yumi almost fell off the chair when she heard the word girlfriend, her face sporting a very deep shade of red and unsure how she would respond to such question. Sachiko seemed unfazed by such question her face not even showing any signs of emotion but deep down, Sachiko was very much rattled by the comment. In a flash, the raven haired college student had a glimpse of her life, of Yumi in the arms of another woman and that did not fit in her perfect vision of how her life will be in the future. _

"_Well, you see… Yumi-chan is really cute and I like her a lot. If you are her bestfriend I guess it's only natural if I ask for your permission first before I-"_

_Sachiko suddenly grabbed Yumi's hand intertwining them not wanting to let go and dragged the girl out of the room, this bold move really surprised the college brunette for Sachiko was the epitome of everything lady-like and walking out like that and in the middle of conversation no less is very much a no-no in the holy books of the prim and proper. _

_After a few steps out of the room, Sachiko suddenly stopped and turned around to face Akemi-san with a smirk on her face. Yumi noticed right away her onee-sama's mood and this is definitely something new to her, she has known all of Sachiko's facial expressions and Sachiko never smirks. The brunette was further surprised when she felt arms wrapping around her waist while she was being pulled towards the taller girl's frame, "Yumi is really special to me and I wouldn't give her easily to anyone who is no better than me. As for our real relationship….," Sachiko intentionally trailed off and looked at her classmate straight in the eyes, "I'll leave that up to your imagination."_

_The former Roses decided to just stay at the Ogasawara Mansion after the incident at school. They were supposed to watch movies but since Sachiko's mood was somehow spoiled, they just went to the Mansion since no one was practically there today. Both Sachiko's parents were out on a business trip and would be back after a couple of days. _

_After dinner, Yumi suggested that they retire early for the night and probably just watch a movie on her onee-sama's ginormous flat screen TV. It was like watching in a movie house except that there are no seats but rather a comfy bed were they could sometimes cuddle. Yumi instantly blushed as soon as she thought of cuddling, she loved it when she and her onee-sama would snuggle close, feeling each other's warmth like they were a real couple but in truth it was nothing but a sweet gesture between bestfriends. Or was it really how bestfriends act with one another? Or is it just them since they were sisters before and it was easier for them to be this comfortable with each other? No matter what, Yumi was contented with what she had with Sachiko. _

_Noticing her onee-sama's foul mood, Yumi stopped the movie which snapped Sachiko's daydreaming. "Yumi, don't you like the movie? Do you want me to change it?" Sachiko was about to get up when her little brunette grabbed her wrist which preventing her from leaving the bed. Her eyes widened when Yumi suddenly straddled her._

_Yumi wanted to know what was wrong with her raven-haired goddess but she knew that Sachiko would try to escape so she thought of trapping her soeur by straddling her lap. 'That should do it' thought Yumi to herself, mentally giving herself a double high five. _

"_Y—yumi.. What are you doing?" Sachiko stammered. She did not know why she did that but it was so unlike her to falter with her words._

"_I'm sitting on your lap Onee-sama." Yumi answered nonchalantly. Then, she scooted even closer to Sachiko so that there was only a small distance between their bodies but somehow such movement brought an unfamiliar sensation for the two former Roses. It was like tiny shots of electricity prickled their skin with every movement the young woman made causing their dormant feelings for each other to resurface and make it known to both of them._

_Not wanting to prolong this unknown, unnerving yet pleasurable sensation, Yumi asked her onee-sama what was bothering her only she did not expect Sachiko's answer. "Yumi, do you like Akemi-san?" For some reason, the older of the two felt uneasy in asking that. She was anxious of what the young woman would answer, and somehow she felt that her heart was being crushed just thinking that Yumi would yes. She remembered the days when Yumi seemed closer with Satou Sei, the former Rosa Gigantea and there was this feeling in her heart like it was being squeezed whenever she would remember those times when Yumi was more comfortable being with the White Rose than her._

_Another one that seemed to threaten her bond with Yumi was her own cousin and Yumi's petite soeur, Matsudaira Touko. She could not believe that she was actually getting jealous of her own cousin but she knew that her suspicions were not unfounded. She noticed that when she began her first year in college, Touko began softening up to Yumi and she'd go out of her way just to spend more time with the brunette to the point where Touko would schedule something for her and Yumi with the same day Sachiko had scheduled for her petite soeur. For months, they would compete for the brunette's time and attention and she being Sachiko would never back down but the down side to it was that her relationship with her cousin was strained._

_Their charade only ended when Yumi's brother, Yuuki-kun stepped in the picture. It was true when Yumi said that when it came to Yuuki, it was easier for the princess to interact with him. Maybe because he saw the Hanaderan president as the boy version of her petite soeur-gentle and warm just like Yumi. When Touko spent so much time at Yumi's house, Yuuki became close to her cousin and one day, she and Yumi walked in on them making out in the Fukuzawa household. Now that she thought of it, she needed to thank Yuuki for removing one of her obstacles._

"_Yeah, I like Akemi-sama," Yumi answered with a smile on her face. Sachiko hearing her petite soeur's answer felt so broken inside, the only thing she could do at the moment since she was still trapped by Yumi who was straddling her lap was to look down. She did not want for Yumi to see the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks; Yumi likes Akemi-san, so as her bestfriend she must support her Yumi. Her Yumi? Maybe now… until when, she doesn't have any idea._

"…_as a friend." Yumi finished. Somehow Yumi understood what Sachiko was implying. Does she want anyone to be her girlfriend? Then she thought of her bestfriend, just thinking of her brought a smile on her face, thinking of that person always brightened her day. What do girlfriends do anyway? When do you consider someone to be your girlfriend?_

_When in a relationship, one can't help but think of their beloved constantly. They accept everything about each other no matter how good or bad it was, they would want to make each other happy and be each other's reason to be happy. They spend most of their time together, making effort just to be with one another and they would want to touch each other; it could be a simple touch as holding hands or sometimes a hug to keep the winter away from their hearts or sometimes a kiss to reassure their commitment with one another and sometimes… they want to become one with one another, a promise that they would be together till the end of time._

_As Yumi contemplated on those things, everything she mentioned were close to the many things she and Sachiko would do. Except maybe for the kisses for they had never gone beyond kissing on the cheeks and also being one with one another. Thinking about her and Sachiko being one made her hot all over, and their position was not making things easy for her. She could feel her face heating up, and she could just predict that her face is as red as a cherry._

_Sachiko felt relieved when Yumi uttered those words, 'as a friend, huh..' she thought that a thorn has been removed in her heart. 'Do I want to feel that again? I don't want to lose Yumi… When Akemi-san said she likes Yumi, I… I felt-" her musing was suddenly interrupted when she felt the brunette cupped her face, her dainty fingers softly tracing her features. She felt shivers run down her spine when the younger woman traced her eyebrows, so light that it almost felt like a gentle breeze on her face, followed by her nose. Down Yumi's light touch went, until it reached the princess's lips- thin and pink-Yumi felt tempted to kiss those lips and claim it as hers. _

_She could not take it anymore, she—'Do I kiss her first then confess afterwards? Or confess and there's the possibility of Yumi rejecting her?' Unconsciously, Sachiko's face drew closer to her petite soeur, it was so close she could feel Yumi's breath fanning her face. Her gaze landed on those pink lips that were slightly parted, then up to those brown warm eyes that seemed to drown her soul. _

"_Yumi, I—I know this is sudden, but when Akemi-san said she likes you, my world suddenly began to crumble. Back in high school, I thought that my possessiveness was because I wanted to protect my younger sister that it really pushed my buttons when Sei-sama and Touko-chan would try to steal you away from me. But when people outside of our friends take notice of you, and I know they will because you are a wonderful person Yumi, I became scared again because maybe this time I would not be able to keep you to myself. That maybe this time, I will lose the battle," Sachiko could feel her heart picking up its pace, any minute now and her heart would burst out of her rib cage but she had to get this through and she wanted Yumi to know what she was feeling. _

"_At first it was only sisterly love, but when we started spending time now that we are in the university, that love evolved into something. It wasn't until the incident this evening that made me realize what my true feelings were, that I was suppressing my love for you. This is the risk I would gladly take, because somehow I knew that you feel the same way too. So Yumi, will you be mine forever? Will you be my girlfriend?" After she had finished her confession, Sachiko felt somehow relieved that finally she knew exactly what she felt for Yumi, but at the same time, dread crept in her heart for Yumi had remained silent after her sudden declaration._

_Yumi was rendered speechless after what Sachiko had admitted, and she knew she had to give her answer right away. Knowing how her onee-sama's brain works, she had to give her response fearing that Sachiko will think of it as a rejection and she might become the stoic girl that she once was. Doing what she only knew to convey her feelings, the brunette closed what little distance between their faces and gently kissed Sachiko on the lips. It was quick and yet it was full of love._

"_Aren't we already?" Yumi said playfully, her cheeks tinting heavily every second that passed. It was funny to see the princess imitate a fish with her closing and opening of her mouth, and Yumi seeing how cute her girlfriend was, gave her another kiss this time firmer and longer. Sachiko was utterly dumbstruck; her petite soeur's words kept playing in her head._

_Aren't we already?... Aren't we already?... Aren't we already?..._

_Had Yumi thought of them as a couple for a long time now? Is that what she meant by those words? Sachiko was again brought out of her stupor, when she felt Yumi caress her cheeks and spoke up. "No I haven't thought of us as couples for a long time…" Sachiko was surprised that Yumi answered the question in her head, seeing how confused her princess was, Yumi spoke again, "You said it out loud… I guess you were in deep thought that you did not notice."_

_She felt her blood rush in her head, she did not know that she was talking out loud and she was embarrassed that her girlfriend had seen her like that. Is Yumi now her girlfriend? "You know Onee-sama, it's the first time I've seen you like that and you look so adorable…" Yumi said whilst pulling the older girl in to a hug. She could feel her heart beating loudly against her chest, and for the last few minutes, Yumi had been the one who's being bold in terms of physical contact. She could only guess that Sachiko was still lost in dream land that she could not react properly yet._

"_When you asked me if I like Akemi-sama, I think I knew right then that you meant it as a girlfriend. And then I thought of what do people do to consider themselves being in a relationship. You constantly think of the person you love and always wish to be with that person and make them happy. You accept everything about them even the bad ones. You try to make an effort just to be with them and it pains your heart when they are with someone else. You would want to touch her to express how much you mean to them. All of those things are what we do on a regular basis, except maybe for this…" Yumi released herself from their embrace and gave Sachiko another kiss on the lips. "I love you, Sachiko… I have loved you for so long, I may not know before just how deep but now I know that I love you, I'm in love with you."_

_Tears began to fall on both their eyes, unable to contain the happiness the two former Red Rose felt at that time. "I love you so much Yumi." The night ended with them being in each other's arms, savoring the feeling of finally being with the person that fills the emptiness in their hearts._

* * *

Once again, Yumi was jostled awake when the plane began to violently shake. How long they had been up in the air, the brunette did not know. Her mind was too preoccupied thinking about a certain sapphire-eyed goddess. Every seconds that passed by, the situation seemed to get even worse and Yumi could not help but relate this quaking movement to her current relationship with her beloved.

She tried so hard to put her attention to other things, being pessimistic at this point will not do her any good. She needed to stay focused with her mission, and that is to bring Sachiko home. The rumbling continued until Yumi had nothing to do but to tune out what was happening in her surroundings. Ironically, she wasn't even afraid of the plane crashing down for she knew that no matter what happens, she's determined to take her beloved home and be with her forever.

Forever.

_Yumi and Sachiko lay down beside each other, their bodies glistened with sweat from their previous activity. Outside of their hotel room, a muffled sound of a man singing in Italian and the gentle rowing sound that caused the water to ripple were the only sound that could be heard. Sensing that something was amiss, the older of the two wrapped her arm around the younger's waist, eliciting a moan from the latter. _

"_Again?" Sachiko asked, her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Yumi, you are insatiable!" _

_Surprisingly, Yumi got out of the bed and walked towards her luggage, unabashed of her nakedness. Yumi grew into a fine young lady with a body to die for, she was absolutely perfect for Sachiko's liking. When Yumi was younger, she was so self-conscious of her washboard-like body, and she was often teased by Yoshino that her front looked just like her back, it was so flat there wasn't any distinction between the two. But Yumi's body changed during the latter part of their tenure in Yamayurikai, drawing not just the attention of high school girls and boys, but of college students as well._

_She rummaged her bag for that small box she brought with her on this trip to Italy. Yumi and Sachiko have not officially announced to their families yet their true relationship but the younger woman's parents somehow knew what it was. They were just waiting for the girls to tell them and they would fully support what would make the girls happy. But Sachiko's parents were a different subject. Prestige and family honor are at stake so they chose not to come out yet. _

_So it was only moments like this, when the Ogasawara heiress was sent out of the country to transact business with their partners that they get to spend alone time with each other without the prying eyes of the Japanese society. Of course, Yumi had to be discreet when she would follow Sachiko to wherever destination she would be sent to. She would always book flight a day or two behind Sachiko's arrival or sometimes vice versa so as not to start any unwanted speculation about her and her girlfriend. _

_For the young girl, it was hard to hide what their relationship was; she wanted to be able to tell the world how much she loves the woman who captured her heart and soul thus, what brought to her recent decision. _

"_Yumi?" Sachiko called out to her lover, missing already the warmth of the young woman. Sachiko sat up and waited for her beloved to return to bed and when she saw Yumi ransacking her luggage, she got a bit curious and was excited if Yumi has a surprise for her. It was something she loved about her girlfriend; she would always make effort in making her feel special._

_For a while, Sachiko got lost in her memory of Yumi's first time following her in her business trip. It was her birthday and yet she was sent away by her father. It was supposed to be her first birthday celebration with Yumi being couples but here she was, off to some country unknown. When she got to her hotel, she did not have the heart to go out for dinner so she just ordered room service. And when the food was delivered, she was surprised to see Yumi being the one pushing the food cart. It really was the happiest birthday she ever had._

_Sachiko felt the bed dip a little and to her surprise, Yumi was on her knees with her elbows resting on the bed. On her hand, was a box that encased a very beautiful ring set with a red diamond looking like a glistening Rosa Chinensis. _

"_Sachiko, be with me for eternity?" Yumi said unable to contain the love in her heart, she wanted to be with the woman she loves the most._

_Shock, happiness, uncertainty and last fear were what flashed in Sachiko's face. She was happy that Yumi thought of them being together for a long time, but she can't be with her beloved best friend. "I love you so much Yumi, I truly do. Please know that I would never love anyone else but you." _

_Sachiko kissed her girlfriend on the lips, it was quick and yet full of passion and love. She looked at the young woman kneeling before her and coaxed her to get up and sit on the bed. She too sat up and faced the love of her life. She leaned in again and captured those lips that she was so addicted to._

"_I love you Yumi… But I can't marry you." _

Tears began to flow uncontrollably in her eyes; that moment of her life was one of the lowest and whenever she relieves that scene her tears would just start to fall. Sachiko explained why they couldn't be together and she understood. But just because she understood it means she wasn't hurt.

No, she must not think of those times, not now when she was so set to bring Sachiko back. Both of them had their own faults, but now is not the time to linger in those hard moments of their lives. Her attention was caught when the light for the seat belts went on. In a few minutes, the plain had landed safely and all passengers were excited to alight the jumbo jet.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport._

* * *

__A/N: So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone... Im glad that you guys liked it, this will be the second installment. For those who reviewed, ticked the favorite and follow box and those who simply read it, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MSGM, Im just a fan wanting a happy ending for all the characters. Peace!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Yumi sat outside the famous coffee shop, Starbucks. During her travel, Yumi was amazed how Westerners were so into this café; whenever she would see anyone with white complexion, they were almost always carrying with themselves a white cup with a green Tiki-looking female or is that a mermaid?

The brunette chose the seat outside for a special reason, while she was there to rest for a bit from her somewhat very eventful flight, she was, as well, looking out for a raven-haired young heiress of the Ogasawara Empire. Thankfully, she only had with her a backpack filled with clothes and not a bulky luggage bag that she would had dragged everywhere she went. Actually, she could have opted that, bring a huge luggage for she was not sure how long she would stay in America or if she would be even staying there for a whole day. If she was lucky, she could be back in Japan within the next few hours.

She took a sip of her tea which was rapidly turning cold, and winced when the lukewarm liquid touched her tongue. It wasn't the taste she was familiar with, this one tasted like the one in tea bags that have been used ten times already. _Gawd, they call this tea? _Yumi thought to herself and pushed the cup away from her like it was a repulsive trash. _Well it is repulsive…_

Just thirty more minutes, and she would be able to see her beloved Sachiko. It had been almost six months since she last saw the girl that sets her heart ablaze. Six long months…

_After their trip in Italy, things had been a bit awkward for the two lovebirds. The next morning after they made love, they went straight to the airport and uttered not a single word. When they reached their home country, Yumi went her separate way saying that if they come home together, it may raise suspicion that they were together in the trip. Sachiko agreed heavy-heartedly knowing that it wasn't the true case why Yumi would not ride with her. She knew she hurt her lover._

_Weeks had passed and their relationship began to strain, the heiress was obviously avoiding her younger girlfriend, and Yumi, for her part, was still a bit depressed that Sachiko did not accept her marriage proposal. They never got the chance to talk after the trip so she was confused why her love turned her down. One day, Sachiko called her and asked to meet at the Ogasawara Mansion._

"_Hi." _

_Yumi turned her back to the source of the voice and tried to smile at the person that just arrived. "Hello, Sachiko." The brunette answered. Before she went to the house, she had this feeling that something was going to happen. So anxiously, she waited for her girlfriend. Thankfully, they were confined inside Sachiko's room and they can talk privately._

"_I'm sorry Yumi… I'm so sorry…" tears began to flow from her cerulean orbs that reflected longing and despair. Yumi seeing that her beloved was in turmoil, closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms on the taller girl's waist and nuzzled her head on the crook of Sachiko's slender neck. _

"_Hey.. it's okay.. I won't be upset anymore.. Please don't cry my love.." Yumi cooed at the goddess in her arms, but bouts of new tears and sobs hailed inside their secret rendezvous."Sshhh… it's really alright.." _

"_No!" Sachiko shouted and broke away from the young brunette's embrace. She felt her world suddenly turn cold after her action, she missed Yumi's warmth already but she's determined to do this, "you don't understand… I'm so sorry Yumi…"_

_Again, fresh tears erupted from those eyes that could freeze hell over, Sachiko gently stepped away from her love and gathered all strength to say the words she had practiced for days already, no, actually it had been weeks since she started practicing her lines but every time she was going to say them to the woman in front of her, she would lose her determination thus she drew away from her beloved. Guilt eating away her heart, but she had to say it._

"_I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore. We have to break up…" Yumi was too stunned when she heard those words, she wasn't expecting that. She knew that their relationship was rocky as of the moment, but she didn't foresee this one coming. _

"_I at least have the right to ask why, don't I?" Yumi said coolly, it surprised her that she could still remain calm in this situation. For Sachiko, it was totally different story. When she heard those words come out of her girlfriend's mouth—ex-girlfriend's now, memories came flashing to her head and one particular event stuck in her mind. It was exactly the same words she said when Yumi first rejected her rosary. And now, she was the one rejecting her love. Her chest began to tighten but she must at least honor Yumi's request._

"_My Father, I think, knows about us. He did not say it directly but he kept hinting about it—that was the time before we went to out last trip to Italy." She was having a hard time to put her words together but she just had to explain to Yumi why she was doing this. "I know what my family can do, and I don't want anything to happen to you or to your family. Please understand that I'm doing this for you. I don't want to see you hurt."_

"_Sachiko…" Yumi said, she heard enough and couldn't take it anymore. Here was the girl of her dreams, deciding on her own about what will happen to their relationship, not even consulting her and it seemed that her girlfriend did not even want to fight for their love. She's not going to beg, after all, it was only her pride that's left of her. Her heart… she's leaving it here with her first and last love._

_She walked away from the older girl and went out of the room. She needed to get out of there, and Sachiko was left standing, tears had started to fall and she did not know what happened. Realizing that Yumi was gone, Sachiko ran out of her room and chased after her only love. She caught her in the foyer, and closed the distance between them hugging her bestfriend from behind._

"_Yumi, I love you… I love you Yumi… Please… Understand.." it was all she could think as of the moment. She turned the young brunette towards her and kissed her fully on the lips not caring who would see them. She just wanted to convey her love and maybe, just maybe… Yumi would find it in herself to forgive her one day._

* * *

"Excuse me, is it okay if we share the table?" asked a young woman in perfect English. Yumi just nodded in agreement, she was still a bit stunned after she was interrupted of her musing and when she got her bearings, she started getting herself acquainted with the stranger.

"Hi.. My name is Yumi." She extended her hand to give the stranger a hand shake, "You can call me April," the new girl said as she took Yumi's offered hand. "It's so packed this time of the year and all the tables inside are occupied. I'm actually here to pick up our client, I heard she's really rich and beautiful but I also heard she can be a total bitch.." April chuckled lightly; maybe she was trying to hide her nervousness.

"How about you, what is your business here in America? Are you Japanese?" the newbie added. Curious about her new friend.

Yumi smiled at her and took a sip before she answered, "Yes, I'm Japanese. I'm trying to catch up with my ex-girlfriend…" she answered somberly, "If I'm lucky, we could get together. I really miss her.." Yumi added- a small smile graced her lips as she remembered a raven-haired woman.

The two young ladies chatted more for a bit as they get more familiar with each other. They discovered that both were actually Asians though the new girl lived in America for quite some time now. She was an exchange student and when she graduated, she chose to look for a job in US than return to her home country. Both girls were engrossed with their conversation that they were startled when they saw the screen flashing the planes that had arrived. They scurried off towards the arrival area to see the person they were waiting for.

"Hey Yumi… Will you go on ahead? My bladder is full and I really can't hold it anymore." April said while frantically looking for the restroom sign. "I think it's over there," the brunette pointed out to the opposite direction.

She started jogging towards the restroom but April forgot something and turned back to where Yumi was. "Here, if you need any help here you can reach me here." the young Japanese took the card and placed it in her pocket, "Thanks April! Nice meeting you."

* * *

Yumi looked around everywhere to catch a glimpse of a certain raven-haired woman. She knew she would be able to spot her the moment she enters the lounge but right now, she can't feel the presence of her beloved.

Left… Right… Then left again… Yumi tried to cover more area so that she could easily spot her beloved. Then her heart started beating wildly, _Sachiko's here… _Yumi thought inwardly then she saw a flash of midnight blue hair and her feet suddenly moved on their own towards its target.

It seemed like forever before she reached her one true love, but for Yumi it was worth it. Finally, after so long, she was able to see her bestfriend, lover and soulmate. It's now time to bring back her love, she really just wanted to come home and settle down with Sachiko. Catch up on things, and then maybe plan their wedding.

Yumi hugged the older woman the moment she reached her. If she could convey all her longing to that embrace, she would do so. "Sachiko, I missed you." Yumi nuzzled her head in the crook of Sachiko's neck inhaling the scent she missed so much.

"Yumi…"

Her attention was called the moment she heard her princess's voice. She missed that as well, that loving voice and the way she said her name, it was like a lullaby that stills her speeding heart. "Come back to me, Sachiko. I know we can work this out now. Your parents, they-"

"I'm sorry Yumi. But I need to go. You know what my stand is, please understand. I love you Yumi, I still do and you would be the only one I will ever love. It really hurts me that we can't be together. But I'm doing this for us," Sachiko said this with hurt in her eyes. What she said was true, she has her reasons and she just hope that her sacrifice will not be for nothing.

"But Sachiko, your parents-" Again, Yumi was interrupted.

Sachiko gently pushed Yumi away from her and said,

"Go home, Yumi."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. Love love!


End file.
